<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why do you always smile? by seungKim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078163">Why do you always smile?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungKim/pseuds/seungKim'>seungKim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Heeseung loves Sunghoon, Kissing, Kissing at Midnight, LETS FILL UP THE HEESEUNGHOON TAG, M/M, Sunghoon loves Heeseung, heeseunghoon iconic ship, i love them sm, soft soft soft, this is actually so soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungKim/pseuds/seungKim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“When we kiss,” he mumbles, “you always smile when we kiss.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Heeseung &amp; Park Sunghoon, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why do you always smile?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so yes i tried another fluff again,, sjskajsj idk if its good enough since im so used to writing angst,, but here ya gooo!! enjoy!! </p>
<p>- typographical errors and grammatical errors are present sksjajjs english is not my first language</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heeseung smiles when he kisses Sunghoon. The younger feels it pressed against his lips as Heeseung leans over him, swoops down to catch his mouth in his. Like always, there it is, a sweet gesture behind their press of lips.</p>
<p>“You’re smiling,” Sunghoon whispers when Heeseung pulls away, just for a little bit. Heeseung’s smile grows, lips glossy, and kiss bitten.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he says, voice hushed as he tries his best to be quiet as possible. There’s people around them, with Ni-ki, and Sunoo cuddling in the top bunk, Jay sleeping on the floor, and Jake cuddling Jungwon in the other bed, yeah, this is quiet risky.</p>
<p>Sunghoon reaches for him, his own smile spreading as Heeseung pretends to try to get away, struggling a bit as Sunghoon pulls him back, getting him back in the younger's lap.</p>
<p>“You can’t just push and pull me around because you think you’re so strong,” Heeseung teases, still putting up a struggle, even as Sunghoon’s hands drop to the small of his back, “I’m strong too,” he puffs up his chest.</p>
<p>Sunghoon smiles easily at him, happily, “I know,” Sunghoon says, hands going right back and pressing against Heeseung’s abdomen.  </p>
<p>Heeseung laughs, a bubbly giggle. Jay shifted in his sleep, and Heeseung froze, Sunghoon has to stop himself from laughing with how adorable Heeseung looks right now.</p>
<p>Sunghoon’s hand crawls up, holding Heeseung’s face, turning him forward until Heeseung can’t look away.</p>
<p>“Why do you always smile?” Sunghoon asks, thumb reaching to press against the curve of Heeseung’s smile, still present, growing bigger with the question.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Heeseung asks playfully, pulling away to look right at Sunghoon’s eyes. Sunghoon’s bravado pales with the blush that rushes up his cheeks and ears. He blinks rapidly, looking away when Heeseung doesn’t show signs of stopping.</p>
<p>“When we kiss,” he mumbles, “you always smile when we kiss.”</p>
<p>Heeseung laughs, not meanly but loud enough that Sunghoon smacks his arm, tells him to keep quiet, when he heard Jungwon mumbling in Jake's chest.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Heeseung bites the inside of his cheek, tries to muffle his laugh, “you don’t like it?”</p>
<p>Sunghoon shakes his head, quickly denying whatever thought Heeseung may have had about that.</p>
<p>“It’s cute,” Sunghoon says, pulls Heeseung closer to him on his lap, smiles shyly when Heeseung’s hand goes to massage his scalp with his hands.</p>
<p>“Good,” Heeseung leans down, kisses him.</p>
<p>Sunghoon can feel the slow spread of a wide smile, unable to hold back, pressing softly against his lips.</p>
<p>“I can’t help it,” Heeseung whispers against his mouth, “it makes me happy when we kiss.”</p>
<p>And later on when Jake woke up to get some water, and saw two silhouette in the bottom bunk beds, he neverminds it, and goes outside to get some water.</p>
<p>Heeseung fully froze in Sunghoon's lap when he saw the younger pass by them without saying anything, Sunghoon weirdly looked at Jake.</p>
<p>"Do you think he noticed?" Heeseung whispered, and Sunghoon pinched his nose.</p>
<p>"I don't know, come on, let's sleep." Sunghoon hugged the older as he plopped himself in the bed, the older perfectly landing against his chest with a giggle, and Sunghoon goes to caress the hair of the older.</p>
<p>"Goodnight. I love you." </p>
<p>Sunghoon mumbles before he drifted to dream land, Heeseung smiled against his chest, and when he raised himself to kiss the younger again, and saw that he's already sleeping, he just kissed his forehead.</p>
<p>"Me too. I love you too." He placed his head in Sunghoon's chest before drifting dream land.</p>
<p>When Jake comes back, and saw Heeseung, and Sunghoon entangled in their bed, Jake thinks that 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩, 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>was it good? tell me ur thoughts!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>